El hilo de la memoria
by darkii-chan
Summary: Cuando todo se ha perdido, cuando tu corazón se ha destrozado, cuando tu amor verdadero no sabe quién eres...No queda si no marchar...¿O quizá no? / RUMBELLE Post 2X11. Espero que os guste y os anime :)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "Once upon a time" no me pertenece, y no hago esto por sacar dinero.

Este fic está escrito a partir del final del 2X11 y con la promo del 2X12. Me voy a saltar olímpicamente ese episodio, y los que hagan falta hasta que Rumple y Bella dejen de sufrir!

Espero que os guste :)

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

El hilo de la memoria.

Capítulo 1

Se sentó en la camilla del hospital, y se llevó las manos al corazón, que aun le latía desbocado. Acababa de darse el mayor susto de su vida, al notar como un completo extraño la besaba, estando ella inconsciente. Por suerte se había despertado y, con sus gritos, todo el personal del hospital estaba alertado. No sabría decir si afortunada, o desafortunadamente, el loco se había ido en cuanto la oyó chillar. ¿Cómo podía andar alguien así suelto por la calle? Debería estar en un psiquiátrico o algo. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza, pues aun le daba vueltas.

¿Dónde estaba?

¿Por qué estaba en una camilla?

¿Quién era?

-...-...-...-...-...-

El señor Gold cerró la puerta de la tienda, puso el cartel de "Cerrado" y echó el cerrojo. Se había llevado el mayor susto de su vida, al oir a Bella chillar despues de besarla. Sabía que era por la maldición, que no recordaba quién era...Pero por un momento, y sólo por un momento, pensó que un beso de amor verdadero la haría recordar, o que podría romper su propia maldición.

Estúpido.

Los cuentos de hadas, con finales felices no existían para él. Debía de haberlo sabido. El destino jugaba con él a su antojo, en una partida del tira y afloja que ya estaba durando más de lo necesario. Se pasó la mano por el cabello, nervioso, y notó que aun le temblaba del susto, asi que inspiró y expiró aire varias veces, hasta que sus latidos tomaron un ritmo relativamente normal.

Y entonces decidió lo que tenía que hacer.

-...-...-...-...-...-

Una chica morena y vestida de rojo llamó a la puerta de la habitación, y abrió, con una sonrisa. llevaba una cesta con comida.

-Te he traido té helado.- dijo mostrándola un termo en el que seguramente se encontrara la bebida. Ella ladeó la cabeza, mirando el objeto con el ceño fruncido.

-Té...¿Qué?

-Helado. Es tu favorito.- repitió la chica dándole el termo. Ella lo abrió y bebió. El líquido helado le supo a gloria.

-¡Que rico!- exclamó relamiéndose los labios a la vez que miraba el termo como si fuera una maravilla

-¿No te acabo de decir que es tu favorito?- rió la morena, y le contagió la risa también. Luego se sentó a su lado, y permanecieron un poco en silencio, mientras ella terminaba de beber. Hasta que la chica morena ladeó la cabeza y tomó aire, reteniéndola durante unos instantes en el pecho, y mirándola.

-¿Sabes cómo me llamo?- preguntó. Ella negó

-Lo imaginaba...- dijo mirando al suelo. -En ese caso me presentaré. Soy Ruby.-

-Ah, encantada, yo me llamo...- dijo ella, pero de pronto no supo cómo se llamaba. Se quedó mirando al vacío, con la mente en blanco -Yo...Me llamo...- repitió, pero esta vez tampoco salió ningún nombre.

-Dios mio es peor de lo que creía...- murmuró Ruby para si -No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a recordar- dijo cogiéndola de la mano. Bella sintió que algo las unía, quizá antes de perder la memoria habían sido amigas. Si, era posible...

-Te llamas Bella-le dijo Ruby.

-Bella...- Repitió la castaña, y entonces recordó al hombre de antes. Qué locura, no sabía ni siquiera qué había ocurrido, tan solo que de pronto estaba tirada en la carretera, en los brazos de un hombre (El loco, como lo llamaría a partir de ahora) que no dejaba de llamar a una tal "Bella" una y otra vez...Estaba tan confusa, no recordaba bien qué había pasado alli.

-...-...-...-...-...-

Rumplestinstkin se pasó las manos por la cara, cansado, harto, desesperado. Qué ironía, él, el que sabía cuando un alma estaba desesperada, era el que menor esperanza sentía en el mundo. Primero Bae, después Bella...¿Qué más iba a perder?

Hook no había vuelto a aparecer, y él tampoco se había molestado en buscarlo. Pero pronto eso ya no sería un problema. No le importaban ya ni Cora, ni Hook, ni Regina ni nadie. Se puso a pensar en todo lo que tenía que preparar.

Primera parada: "La abuelita"

-...-...-...-...-...-

Ruby había vuelto del hospital, un poco triste por la memoria de Bella, pero al menos estaba ya a salvo, y no había sufrido más heridas. Se volvió cuando la campana de la puerta tintineó, anunciando que alguien entraba. Al ver a la persona, gruñó de forma lobuna.

-Gold...- dijo entre dientes. Él tenía la culpa de que Bella estuviera asi, ella lo sabía. Tentada estuvo de tirarle la cafetera a la cabeza, pero se controló. Aun así la agarró por el mango con más fuerza de la normal.

-Señorita Lucas...- saludó Rumplestinstkin con un gesto de cabeza -¿Puedo hablar con usted?-

-No. Está cerrado. Lárguese, bastante ha hecho ya.- soltó Ruby de forma borde, recogiendo un par de platos de la barra y siguiendo con sus quehaceres, ignorando al señor Gold.

-Ya, bueno. Mi tienda también está cerrada y ustedes se pasan el cartel a la ventolera.- siseó Rumplestinstkin con malicia. La medio loba se giró bruscamente ante la pulla, y se cruzó de brazos con expresión de superioridad.

-¿Qué quiere?- preguntó. La tensión en ella se notaba. Si hubiera sido loba en ese momento, tendría el lomo erizado, alerta por el enemigo.

-He venido en son de paz. Quiero hacer un trato con usted.- dijo Gold acercándose a la barra.

-Pues yo no quiero hacer un trato, asi que ya se está...

-¡¿ME VA A ESCUCHAR O NO?!- exclamó ya Rumplestinstkin exasperado, golpeando con el bastón en el suelo. Ruby se quedó muda, todo el valor y la arrogancia de segundos atrás se fueron al traste ante la imponente figura del Ser Oscuro, y Rumplestinstkin aprovechó para hablar.

-Iré directo al grano. Su parte del trato: Cuidará usted de Bella y no dejará que la ocurra nada malo.- terminó la frase con expresión solemne. Ruby enarcó una ceja. ¿En serio esa era su parte?

-¿Y yo que obtengo a cambio?- preguntó entonces, desconfiada.

-Algo de lo que creo que no va a arrepentirse ni usted, ni nadie en Storybrooke.- dijo Gold -Me voy.

-SE...¿SE QUÉ?!- exclamó Ruby. Por poco se le cae la cafetera de la mano

-Que me voy. Me marcho se Storybrooke. Probablemente para siempre.- Rumplestinstkin mantenía la calma, mirando seriamente a la medio loba, que sacudió la cabeza, atónita por lo que estaba escuchando.

-Espere, espere. ¿Usted puede marcharse de Storybrooke y nosotros no? ¿Por qué?- Ruby seguía alucinando.

-Magia.- Respondió Rumplestinstkin sin entrar en detalle -¿Tenemos un trato?- extendió la mano.

-Entonces...Si hago de ángel de la guarda para Bella, ¿Usted desaparece de las vidas de todas las personas de Storybrooke?- Repasó Ruby el trato.

-Exacto.-

-HECHO.- extendió la morena la mano y la estrechó con Rumplestinstkin.

-Ah, y otra cosa más.- recordó Gold. –A partir de ahora, para Bella, yo no existo. ¿Queda claro?

-Clarísimo- dijo Ruby de nuevo. Al mirar a Gold a los ojos, sintió por un momento que había algo en ellos que se acababa de apagar...Pero solo fue una sensación repentina. Después, Rumplestinstkin soltó la mano de Ruby, y se marchó de la cafetería, sin decir palabra.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Continuará...

¡Atención que voy a publicarlo todo de golpe! Asiq ue darle al siguiente capítulo, y las Reviews pasen al fondo! Graciaaaas :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: "Once upon a time" no me pertenece, y no hago esto por sacar dinero.

Este fic está escrito a partir del final del 2X11 y con la promo del 2X12. Me voy a saltar olímpicamente ese episodio, y los que hagan falta hasta que Rumple y Bella dejen de sufrir!

Espero que os guste :)

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

El hilo de la memoria

Capítulo 2

Ruby corrió lo más rápido que pudo, atravesó el portal como una exhalación, subió de dos en dos las escaleras y al llegar a la puerta llamó repetidamente con los nudillos, hasta que se abrió de golpe.

-¿¡Qué pasa?!- exclamó Mary Margaret Blanchard, alias Blancanieves. Ruby entró llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Dios mio no te vas a creer lo que acabo de hacer!- dijo claramente alterada, y empezando a caminar en círculos por el piso. Blancanieves la tomó de los hombros y la sentó en una de las sillas del salón.

-Ruby serénate, ¿Qué ocurre?- dijo mirándola a los ojos, creyendo que había ocurrido algo malo.

- Rumplestinstkin se va de Storybrooke!- anunció la camarera, haciendo que de pronto Emma, el príncipe Azul, y Henry asomaran la cabeza a la vez

-¿¡CÓMO!?- exclamaron todos al unísono.

-Se va. ¡Se marcha! No me preguntéis como porque no lo sé, pero me dijo que cuidara a Bella y que fuera feliz y blablabla, y que a cambio el se marchaba de Storybrooke! ¡Para siempre!- Ruby sonrió -¡Ya no habrá más tratos ni más problemas!-

Pero parecía que alguien de la familia real pensaba de manera diferente

-¡No puede marcharse! Sin él, el cuento de la Bella y la Bestia no tendrá un final feliz-exclamó Henry. Emma se acercó a Ruby.

-¿Estás segura de que dijo eso?

-Completamente- asintió la camarera repetidas veces. El príncipe, Blancanieves y Emma intercambiaron miradas confusas. Henry, mientras tanto, fue a coger su libro de cuentos y su mochila.

-Eh, chico, ¿A dónde vas?- le preguntó Emma.

-¡A ver a Bella al hospital!- exclamó Henry, dispuesto a salir corriendo, pero la sheriff fue más rápida y le agarró del cuello del abrigo, impidiéndole la precipitada huida.

-Tú no te mueves de aquí. Nosotros iremos a ver al señor Gold, y a Bella mejor la dejaremos descansar. Si quieres ir a verla después, que te lleve Ruby.- decidió Emma, y el resto asintieron, de acuerdo con la idea. La sheriff tomó su cazadora roja del perchero, y se la puso mientras salía por la puerta.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Rumplestinstkin buscó por las estanterías con la mirada, hasta encontrar el botecito que contenía la poción de curación. Lo tomó y lo guardó en su maletín. La campanita de la puerta tintineó, y él maldijo por lo bajo, recordándose a si mismo que cuando pusiera el cartel de "Cerrado" tenía que acordarse de echar el pestillo por dentro.

-Rumplestinstkin.- Escuchó la voz demandante de la sheriff. Se giró lentamente para ver como la familia real al completo estaba en su tienda.

-¿Si, señorita Swann?- Dijo con tono monocorde. La hija de Blancanieves y el príncipe azul se acercó y apoyó los brazos en la mesa de la entrada.

-¿Qué es eso de que se va?- Preguntó directamente. Rumplestinstkin enarcó una ceja.

-Vaya, si que corren rápido las noticias.- Dijo con sarcasmo, pero sin reír. No le apetecía reír ni de sus propios chistes.

-Oiga, no puede irse. ¡La dejará sola!- Exclamó Emma golpeando con las manos en la vitrina.

-¿A quién? ¿A Bella? Por favor, señorita Swann, no me haga reír.- El prestamista negó con la cabeza a la vez que volvía la mirada a las estanterías buscando otra poción –Hará amigos pronto, y, quien sabe, puede que encuentre algo más.- Dijo aun sabiendo que estaba siendo cruel, y que él mismo se estaba partiendo el corazón.

Emma se apartó de la vitrina, mirando incrédula al señor Gold. Abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salió de ella. En cambio fue el príncipe azul quien habló.

-¡No puedo creerme que no luche por ella!- dijo envalentonado. El señor Gold se agarró al bastón tratando de aguantarse y no saltar sobre el príncipe.

-¿Luchar?- siseó- ¿Me hablas tú de luchar?- la voz era cada vez más dura –Llevo…Más de cien años creyéndola muerta…Y tras tenerla conmigo de nuevo, la pierdo por segunda vez. Por mi culpa por segunda vez. No tropezaré de nuevo con la misma piedra, y si tiene que ser este el modo de empezar de cero para ella, que así sea.- terminó la frase mirando al suelo, avergonzado de sus propias palabras, pero era mejor así.

-Váyanse.- pidió, dando por finalizada la conversación –Por favor.-

Dubitativos al principio, se dieron la vuelta, dirigiéndose a la puerta. Emma y el príncipe primero, y Blancanieves se quedó durante unos segundos entre la puerta y el exterior. Volvió la cabeza, mirando hacia donde estaba Rumplestinstkin.

-Se que puede recordar…Por favor no se dé por vencido…- Pidió, y luego salió de la tienda, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Rumplestinstkin necesitaba sentarse, pues de pronto, el mundo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-….-…-…-…-….-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Bella miró por la ventana, preguntándose si vendría de nuevo Ruby. Para su suerte, la morena asomó la cabeza por la puerta de la habitación, saludándola alegremente.

-Bellaaa.- canturreó –Te he traído té helado.

-Gracias.- dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras aceptaba de buena gana el termo con la bebida. Entonces un niño se asomó también.

-Hola Bella.-

-¡Oh! Hola.- saludó Bella, ladeando la cabeza al ver al niño. Este entró en la habitación y se sentó al lado de Ruby.

-Me llamo Henry.- dijo jovialmente –Y vamos a sacarte de aquí.

-Sa…¿Sacarme? ¿Perdón?

-El doctor Whale ha dicho que necesitas caminar. Así que iremos al jardín del hospital. ¿Te apetece?- propuso Ruby, a lo que Bella asintió.

-Claro, no me gusta estar aquí encerrada, los hospitales no me dan muy buena espina.- dijo con una risita, y se levantó de la camilla, saliendo después de la habitación acompañada de Henry y Ruby.  
Hacía un buen día, ni frio ni calor, y el sol brillaba tenuemente eclipsado por unas pocas nubes, pero eso era normal en Storybrooke. Bella dejó que una brisa de aire le diera en la cara, refrescándola.

-Que bien…- dijo estirándose, y después siguió a Henry y a Ruby por el camino de piedras.

-Y…Eh…¿Tengo familia por aquí? Porque sólo habéis venido vosotros a verme…- Preguntó Bella, curiosa por saber quién era.

-Sí, el señ…-Iba a decir Henry, pero Ruby le cogió y le tapó la boca.

-Tu padre, pero te peleaste con él y no os habláis…- Dijo la morena, a lo que Bella asintió.

-Qué triste…¿Sabéis por qué nos peleamos?- Preguntó. Henry volvió a hablar.

-¡Porque él intentó separarte de tu amor verdadero!- Exclamó antes de que Ruby pudiera callarlo de nuevo. Bella se quedó incrédula

-Mi…¿Mi qué?- Dijo riéndose, seguro que el crio estaba de broma.

-Henry, ya basta.- dijo Ruby duramente mirando al chico con gesto de reproche. –Ve poco a poco, esto es demasiado para ella.

Henry se mordió el labio inferior y dio un par de pasos atrás, disgustado con la reacción de Ruby. Se quedó rezagado mientras las dos chicas iban caminando por los jardines, y aprovechó para escaparse y hacerle una visita al señor Gold.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Rumplestinstkin cerró el maletín con las pociones. Ya sólo quedaba hacer los preparativos, y se marcharía al día siguiente a buscar a Bae. En esa noche haría una dosis más de la poción para atravesar la frontera y todo estaría listo.

-¡Señor Gold!- Henry entró precipitadamente en la tienda.

-Vaya…Ya decía yo que faltaba alguien por hacerme una visita…-gruñó el prestamista por lo bajo. Se dio la vuelta, agarrándose al bastón, con pose imponente. Pero Henry no se asustaba fácilmente.

-¡Tiene que hacer que Bella recuerde!

-Henry, Henry.- le paró Rumplestinstkin. Inspiró y expiró tratando de buscar una forma de explicarle al chico lo que le había dicho anteriormente al resto de su familia.

-Verás…Sabes que toda magia conlleva un precio, ¿Verdad?- se agachó para que su mirada quedara a la altura de la de Henry. El chico asintió –Pues bien. Yo he usado la magia durante mucho tiempo, y ahora…Ahora toca pagar.- Rumplestinstkin sintió que tenía la voz a punto de quebrar, pero se mantuvo con expresión serena.

-Pero…Pero…

-Henry, Bella no puede ser feliz, no mientras esté conmigo. Estará expuesta a peligros y desdichas constantes, y eso no es vida para una mujer tan joven y con tanto futuro como ella. Lo entiendes, ¿Verdad?-

Henry volvió a asentir con la cabeza.

-Chico listo.- Gold se levantó, y siguió cerrando armarios de la tienda en silencio. El pequeño príncipe vaciló, no quería marcharse de la tienda.

-Pero…¿Y si recuerda?- preguntó entonces.

-Si recuera…Sólo espero que lo entienda.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

Continuará...

Este es el episodio en mi opinión más pobre de todos, pero es de transición, y necesario para continuar, asi que continuad leyendo! 8D


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: "Once upon a time" no me pertenece, y no hago esto por sacar dinero.

Este fic está escrito a partir del final del 2X11 y con la promo del 2X12. Me voy a saltar olímpicamente ese episodio, y los que hagan falta hasta que Rumple y Bella dejen de sufrir!

Espero que os guste :)

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

El hilo de la memoria

Capítulo 3

Bella no dejó de darle vueltas a la pequeña conversación que había tenido con Henry y Ruby. El pequeño se había escabullido en algún momento del paseo, pero sus palabras le habían hecho mella.

¿Quién sería su amor verdadero? Pensó, riéndose para sí, en lo imaginativos que eran los niños. Seguramente él se creía una especie de príncipe o algo así.

-Vaya…Solo queda que todos los habitantes de aquí seamos personajes de cuento.- se dijo con una pequeña carcajada.

Se quedó mirando por la ventanita de la habitación, y su mente vagó por los pocos recuerdos que tenía hasta ahora. El paseo en el parque, a los médicos haciéndole pruebas…Y luego…Luego estaba ese hombre que la había asustado…Que era el mismo de la carretera…No pudo evitar pensar en el misterio que suponía…Seguramente sería un hombre que estaba loco, o algo así…Lo que ella no entendía era como no estaba entre rejas aun. Si la había besado a ella, una completa desconocida, mientras estaba inconsciente, ¿Quién sabe lo que haría con otras chicas?¿Las acosaría?

-Bella.- oyó la voz de Henry.

-Henry…¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas? Es muy tarde…- dijo ella siguiendo curiosa con la mirada el recorrido del chico desde la puerta hasta la camilla. Se quedó allí, dubitativo unos segundos.

-Bella, ¿Te gustaría ir en una misión secreta?- Dijo mirándola. Ella, pensando que era un juego, puso cara de interés, siguiéndole la corriente.

-Oh si, me encantaría! Sería una aventura genial.

La cara de Henry se iluminó -¡Vale! Pues pondremos en marcha la operación "Cocodrilo"-

-¿Cocodrilo?

-Iba a llamarse lagarto, pero queda mejor cocodrilo.- Henry la tomó de la mano. –Ven, vamos. ¡Hay que darse prisa!- Exclamó. Bella salió de la camilla, ya curiosa por saber a dónde iba a llevarla. Tomó de la mano a Henry, y dejó que la dirigiera por los pasillos, hasta el vestíbulo. El chico caminaba rápido y decidido, pero Bella se soltó de su mano cuando salieron a la calle.

-Henry, no debería salir del hospital. El doctor Whale no me ha dado aun el alta.- Dijo recogiéndose la mano nerviosa. El juego estaba yendo demasiado lejos ya.

-¡Vamos Bella! ¡Tú eres una chica aventurera!- animó Henry. Bella se mordió el labio inferior, indecisa…Por una parte quería saber a dónde la llevaría el chico, pero por otra…Volvió la vista hacia la puerta del hospital, y después hacia Henry, que seguía parado en el mismo sitio.

-Está bien, pero hay que ser rápidos.-le advirtió, empezando a caminar de nuevo con él.

-¡Claro! Corre ¡Es muy importante!- Henry la tomó de nuevo de la mano y ambos se dirigieron por las calles de Storybrooke

-¿A dónde me llevas?- Bella empezaba a estar alerta, pues no había nadie en las calles, y eso era peligroso. Pararon entonces, y Henry sacó de su bolsillo un juego de llaves.

-¿Eso son…

-Son de mi madre.- dijo Henry, al tiempo que la puerta hacía un pequeño "click", y se abría ante ellos. Henry sacó una linterna de su mochila, y se aventuró en el interior del lugar. Bella no quiso entrar, ya que por alguna razón, la oscuridad le daba pavor.

Pero de pronto se hizo la luz en el lugar, y Henry instó a Bella a que entrara.

-He encontrado el interr…¡NO!- exclamó el chico al ver la tienda.

Vacía.

-Henry, ¿Me has traído a un local vacío?- Preguntó Bella girando sobre si misma para tener una vista completa del lugar.  
Vitrinas, armarios y estanterías, era lo único que había allí, y estaban todos vacíos. Aunque la tienda era antigua, parecía en buen estado, seguramente hubiera sido abandonada hace poco.

-¡No, no puede ser! Hemos llegado tarde…- El chico se sentó en una silla, derrotado.

Pero Bella no le estaba prestando atención. El sitio le estaba resultando extrañamente familiar, aunque no recordaba haber estado allí. Se apoyó en una vitrina

_CRASH!_

_-¡Rumple! ¡No lo hagas!_

Con un pequeño grito, se apartó de ella bruscamente. Henry la miró extrañado.

-Esta…Esta vitrina…Ya se ha roto alguna vez.- Fue lo único que pudo decir Bella. Henry frunció el ceño, pues no comprendía la actitud de la chica de pronto.  
Bella notó que necesitaba algo más, que había algo allí que la haría recordar. La imagen de un bastón negro y dorado se había desvanecido tan rápido como vino, pero la sensación….De desesperación aun no se había ido.

Buscó con la mirada algo que le fuese familiar, y se fijó en un cuadro que había al lado de Henry. Era de un paisaje, pequeño…Alzó la mano, y como si ya lo hubiera visto antes, lo abrió, revelando una caja fuerte.

-¿Cómo has sabido que había ahí una caja fuerte?

-No…No lo sabía…- Ella apartó la mano, extrañada. –Henry…¿De quién es esta tienda?

-Del señor Gold.

-El señor…¿Quién?

-El señor Gold es el prestamista de Storybrooke. También es mago, el más poderoso de todos.-

La mente de Bella se llenó de dos imágenes. Una bola de fuego, brillante y ardiente, y…Humo…Humo morado. Qué tontería, el humo no es morado! ¿De dónde venían esas cosas? La imaginación del chico se le estaba contagiando.

-¿Cómo es ese señor Gold?

-Oh! Es un buen tipo- dijo Henry asintiendo con la cabeza.- Es un hombre así, como de mediana edad, con el pelo por aquí- se señaló el cuello- Y con canas y…

-¿No llevará un bastón?

-¡Anda! Lo has adivinado- Henry se rió, pero a Bella no le hacía gracia.

-¿Me has traído a la tienda de ese loco?! Henry, es un hombre peligroso. Vámonos de aquí- y puso rumbo a la puerta. Pero el chico se interpuso entre ella y su salida.

-¡No! Porfa Bella, él no es malo! Bueno, no del todo…¡Pero es tu amor verdadero!¡Tienes que recordarlo!

-Es un completo extraño que me besó aprovechan….Espera. ¿Has dicho amor verdadero?- Bella procesó las palabras de Henry, y se quedó estática. -¿El mismo del que hablabas esta tarde en el jardín?

-¡Si, ese! Vamos, se que puedes recordarlo! Quizás en la trastienda…- cogió la manga de Bella y tiró un poco, dirigiéndola hacia una cavidad tapada con una cortina. Al levantar la pesada tela, unas voces vinieron a su cabeza

_-D-Disculpe…¿Es usted el señor Gold?_

_-Si, soy yo. Pero me temo que está cerra…_

En la trastienda tampoco había nada, estaba tan vacía y desolada como la parte de delante. Henry dio un pisotón de frustración. Ya era tarde, y seguramente el señor Gold se había marchado ya de Storybrooke.

-Henry…Mira, fíjate…- Señaló Bella. En el rincón de una estantería, estaba el único objeto de toda la tienda. Una tacita de porcelana, pintada con un fino diseño azul

-Que tacita tan mona.- observó Bella acercándose y cogiendo el objeto entre las manos. Le dio unas vueltas, y descubrió un pequeño roto en el borde

-Oh, vaya…Se ha desportillado…- observó con un deje de tristeza. Qué pena, era tan bonita-Bueno, casi no se nota.-

-Bah, qué más da…- Henry daba vueltas sobre sí mismo, frustrado –Ahora el señor Gold se ha marchado de Storybrooke, y ya no existirá final para el cuento…

-¿Cuento? Oh Henry, no me digas que piensas que esto es un cuento…-Bella le puso la mano en el hombro –Tienes una imaginación asombrosa…Pero los cuentos sólo están en los libros. Anda. Volvamos al hospital, que ya es tarde…

-Si…Ya no hay nada que hacer…- el chico sonaba destrozado, quizá por no tener el final de aventura que buscaba. Bella esbozó una triste sonrisa, mientras le acompañaba hacia el exterior. Antes de salir, dejó la taza encima de una vitrina.

-Espera, ¿No te la llevas?

-Claro que no, eso sería robar-

-¡Pero si es vuestra taza!

-Henry no le des más importancia y volvamos al hospital.- Bella le dio un pequeño empujoncito –Además sólo es una taza.-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Y ahí estaba él, de nuevo ante la frontera de Storybrooke. No había pasado ni un día y ya estaba de nuevo asomándose al precipicio que se había llevado los recuerdos de Bella. Agarró el volante con más fuerza de la necesaria, causando que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos momentáneamente, pero después se relajó. Decidió no mirar atrás, y salió del coche, enfrentándose a la línea una vez más. Sacó la capa de Bae de su maletín, y la poción para conservar los recuerdos.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

-Buenas noches Henry.- se despidió Bella con un gesto de mano. El chico miró al suelo, claramente decepcionado.

-Buenas…Noches…-murmuró antes de salir con gesto taciturno. Bella suspiró, en realidad le daba un poco de penita ese chico, tenía mucha creatividad, pero seguramente no podía canalizarla…

Se metió de nuevo en la cama, sintiéndose agotada. Aun estaba en proceso de recuperación, y después de toda la información adquirida en la surrealista aventura con Henry, sus energía estaban al mínimo. Aun asi se sintió incapaz de dormir.

Así que ese tal señor Gold era no sólo el hombre de la carretera y el loco acosador…Si no ¿Su amor verdadero? Era una idea tan descabellada como plausible. Eso explicaría el beso…  
¿Qué había dicho Henry? ¿Que se iba a marchar de Storybrooke? ¿Por qué? Si se suponía que era su "amor verdadero" debería estar ahí con ella, ¿No? ¿Y por qué Ruby no había hablado de él en primer lugar? Toda esa historia estaba llena de agujeros que no podía llenar, como una ecuación sin variables, imposible de formar.

Bostezó. El sueño empezaba a ganar terreno pero tenía un millón de preguntas rondando por su cabeza. ¿Qué eran todas esas sensaciones que había experimentado en la vacía tienda?¿Y la taza? Era curioso que fuera el único objeto del lugar…Luego pensó en la asustada expresión del señor Gold cuando ella había chillado al descubrirle besándola. El señor Gold…¿Y su nombre de pila cuál sería?

-Aaaawwnnn…- volvió a bostezar. Ya se le estaban cerrando los ojos, asi que decidió echarse a dormir.

Abrió los ojos y estaba en un castillo, tan alto como amplio, y había…Una rueca…Brillaba como el oro, y ella quiso ir a tocarla. Acercó la mano al huso…  
Y de pronto la rueca empezó a girar ella sola, causando que ella diera un paso atrás.

-Yo que tú no lo haría querida…- Dijo una voz aguda y burlona. Se giró pero no vio a nadie. En su lugar, se encontró con que de pronto la habitación había empezado a arder.

"¡FUEGO!" quiso chillar, pero nada salió de su boca. Cada vez la rodeaba más y más, y bolas en llamas sobrevolaban su cabeza. Se agachó para protegerse, y se encontró con que, de la nada, un enorme monstruo como un perro gigante la miraba, con unos ojos incendiados y furiosos. Empezó a correr por la sala, perseguida por aquella bestia. No se había percatado de su ropa, pero llevaba un vestido tan dorado como la rueca que había querido tocar, y que la impedía correr. Tenía miedo, estaba aterrada.

"Alguien…Por favor que alguien me ayude!" Gritó en su mente, pero nada salió de su boca. Vio al final de la sala una puerta, y se precipitó contra ella, abriéndola y metiéndose dentro.

Era una mazmorra. El fuego quedó tras ella al cerrar la puerta, y de pronto, el silencio se hizo en el cuarto…Bella sintió unos ojos clavados en su nuca…

-¿Pagarás el precio?- Preguntó la misma voz aguda y burlona. Ella no se dio la vuelta.

-¿El precio de qué?

-¡De la magia! ¡Por supuesto!-

-¿Y cuál es… ese precio?- Bella sintió un escalofrío de terror

-Mi precio…Eres tú.- la voz se hizo grave de pronto, y Bella se giró bruscamente para encararse con la persona que estaba al otro lado de la mazmorra. Era un hombre horrible, con la piel verde oscura y escamas doradas. Su mirada estaba llena de odio, y enfado…¿Enfado hacia ella? Asustada, dio un paso atrás, sintiendo la ira crecer en él.

"Viene a por mí…por favor que alguien me ayude…" suplicó en su mente, creyendo que la criatura iba a hacerla daño. El monstruo dio un paso adelante.

-_Dejarás de luchar_…- Susurró una voz de la nada

-Yo…- Bella miró a los ojos al monstruo.

-_Si lo harás…Ya fallaste, y él no podrá cambiar…_

-No…Yo…- Entonces, al tiempo que él daba otro paso, Bella vio como entre toda la ira que despedía, había un hilo…Dorado como el sol…Una pequeña luz en sus ojos que gritaba por su salvación.

El monstruo llegó hasta ella, y la agarró de los brazos. La miró a los ojos y la gritó, pero ella respondió al unísono

**_¡NUNCA…_**

_¡JAMAS…_

**_NADIE…_**

_DEJARÉ…_

**_PODRÁ VOLVER…_**

_DE LUCHAR…_

**_A AMARME!_**

_POR TI!_

Y entonces se incorporó, y chilló tan alto y tan fuerte que podría haber despertado a todo Storybrooke

-¡RUMPLESTINSTKIN!

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Continuará...

¡Sorpresa! Espero que os haya gustado 8D


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: "Once upon a time" no me pertenece, y no hago esto por sacar dinero.

Este fic está escrito a partir del final del 2X11 y con la promo del 2X12. Me voy a saltar olímpicamente ese episodio, y los que hagan falta hasta que Rumple y Bella dejen de sufrir!

Espero que os guste :)

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-

El hilo de la memoria

Capítulo 4

El mundo de pronto empezó a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Los ojos se le nublaron, y no podía pensar bien. Sólo podía recibir vagamente la cantidad de recuerdos que estaban llegando a su mente, y la mayor aun cantidad de sentimientos que llegaban a su corazón.

- Rumplestinstkin…¡Rumplestinstkin!- Gritó levantándose, y calzándose por segunda vez en esa noche. Un par de enfermeras abrieron la puerta, pero Bella salió corriendo por el pasillo antes de que ellas pudieran entender lo que estaba ocurriendo.

En la mente de la chica ahora se sucedían los recuerdos con tal claridad, como si se estuvieran hilando con magia, la misma que estaba permitiendo que corriera como alma que lleva el diablo.

_"Se marcha de Storybrooke…¡Se marcha!¡Se va!"_ había dicho Henry. Bella no podía permitirlo, pues sabía el por qué de aquella decisión.

"_Siempre igual…¡Siempre igual!" _Frunció el ceño mientras corría sin cesar. "_Siempre me dejas! Siempre me alejas de ti!"_ No supo si era la adrenalina por la recuperación de la memoria, o la ira que empezaba a crecer dentro de ella, el caso es que aceleró la carrera, y pronto se dirigía calle abajo, hacia el bosque y la frontera.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Rumplestinstkin se echó la capa de Bae al cuello, impregnada por la poción, y, decidido, puso un pie fuera de la frontera del lugar. Sintió la magia intentar hacerse paso hasta su mente, pero no llegaba, moría al encontrase con el escudo que él había creado.

Sin volver la vista atrás, empezó a caminar por la oscura carretera, hacia Dios sabe donde…Sólo esperando que a donde llegara, pudiera encontrar a Baelfire.

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

Bella estaba ya en el bosque, pues corría tan rápido como una gacela, y pronto las casas dieron paso a los árboles, justo cuando empezaba a amanecer y el bosque pasaba de negro completo a gris oscuro. Siempre le había dado miedo la oscuridad, pero ahora no estaba pensando en nada de eso. Sólo había una cosa en su mente, y era Rumplestinstkin.

Entonces pudo distinguir el Cadillac negro del señor Gold aparcado justo delante de la frontera, igual que la última noche. Miró a la carretera, y no le vio.

Ya era tarde.

Aminoró la marcha de golpe, y sus pies se detuvieron ante la línea roja que marcaba la frontera. No supo hacer nada más que quedarse ahí, mirando el vacío camino, como si por arte de magia, Rumplestinstkin fuera a aparecer de pronto.  
Se sintió tan desesperada, tan sola y triste que se dejó caer al suelo, de rodillas, y empezó a sollozar. Se tapó la cara con las manos, llorando durante lo que le pareció una eternidad.

_"Se ha ido…Se ha marchado y no volverá…"_pensó. _"Ya no volveré a verle...Y todo por creer que viviría feliz sin él…"_

-idiota…- Murmuró. –idiota…Idiota idiota idiota ¡IDIOTA!- chilló al final. La tristeza dio paso a la ira y a la desesperación. Se levantó y se puso a gritarle al vacío camino.

-¡Eres un imbécil! ¡Rumplestinstkin TE ODIO! Te odio ¿¡Me oyes?!¡TE ODIOO!- chilló tan fuerte que le dolió el pecho. Cogió unas piedras del camino y empezó a lanzarlas hacia el otro lado de la frontera.

-¡ERES UN COBARDE! ¡Y no te mereces ni que luche por ti porque te rindes a la primera de cambio! ¡ERES LO PEOR! Eres….Eres…¡IIIIIICCHHGGG!- chilló de pura frustración apretando los puños.

El señor Gold, que ya estaba algo lejos de Storybrooke, escuchó algo que sonaba en la distancia. Parecía alguien gritando, pero…¿Cómo podría ser eso posible? Estaban en medio de la nada…

- _¡Rumplestinstkin TE ODIO!-_ escuchó claramente de pronto, y reconoció la voz de la que provenía aquella frase…¿Podría ser posible? Debía ir a comprobarlo…Tenía que comprobarlo…Miró hacia delante de nuevo…Bae. Miró hacia atrás…Bella. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Su propio corazón le dio la respuesta, cuando palpitó desbocado al escuchar otro chillido acusador.

Se giró inmediatamente sobre los talones, y emprendió el camino de vuelta a Storybrooke lo más rápido que pudo.

Mientras, Bella seguía gritándole a la nada, como si un invisible señor Gold estuviera delante de ella. Las lágrimas no dejaban de correr por sus mejillas ¡Estaba tan triste y a la vez tan enfadada!

-¡Es que no se ni por qué me molesto! ¡ME TIENES HAAARTAA! ¡Harta de tus faltas de confianza! ¡Harta de tus "_No, estás mejor sin mi" _¡HASTA LA CORONILLA ME TIENES!- daba vueltas como un lobo encerrado en una jaula. Incluso le dio una patada a las ruedas del Cadillac, consiguiendo sólo hacerse daño en el pie. Se paró en seco cuando vio movimiento al otro lado de la frontera. Y allí, como una visión fantasmal, al otro lado del camino, estaba Rumplestinstkin.

-¡¿Con que ahí estás?! –chilló Bella señalándole acusadoramente- ¡Pues no quiero saber nada de ti! ¡Cobarde que eres un cobarde y no sabes ser otra cosa!- Le reprochó gritándole. -¡ESTÚPIDO!

Gold no hizo caso, pues para él ahora todo lo que decía bella era puro "Bla bla bla", y sólo podía distinguir su nombre entre sus palabras "Rumplestinstkin bla bla bla Rumplestinstkin bla". Empezó a caminar hacia ella sin decir palabra aun.

-¡NI TE ATREVAS A VENIR AQUÍ CON ESA CARA! ¡¿Tú sabes cómo lo he pasado?! ¿¡TÚ SABES LO MAL QUE LO HE PASADO, RUMPLESTINSTKIN!? ¡Y es por tu maldita culpa! ¡Y encima te crees que puedes venir sin decir nada e irte de rositas!? ¡PUES NO! - Siguió echando sapos y culebras por la boca, gesticulando exageradamente con las manos mientras el señor Gold se acercaba cada vez más.

Hasta que al final él cruzó la frontera entrando de nuevo en Storybrooke, y se quedó a menos de un metro de ella. Bella le señaló acusadoramente con el dedo.

-¡Es que no pienso oir excusas! ¡No te quiero volver a ver! ¡Eres un cobarde Rumplestinstkin, ya te lo dije una vez y te lo volveré a repetir!¡Eres lo peor y no quiero que vuelva a acercar..hmph!- Bella no se dio ni cuenta de que el señor Gold la estaba besando hasta que no lo tuvo encima, abrazándola como si no hubiera un mañana.

Ella intentó separarse un par de veces, pero era tal el agarre, que al final se abandonó a los labios que la besaban, ansiosos y desesperados. Se agarró de su cuello, y él la tomó de la cintura. Se besaron hasta que empezaron a marearse. Bella se separó, tomando aire e intentando hacer que el mundo dejara de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Rumplestinstkin aun no la había soltado de la cintura. Le miró con el ceño fruncido.

-Sigo enfadada.- Sentenció seriamente. El señor Gold sonrió.

-Te amo.-

-Me da igual, sigo muy muy enfadada contigo.- Bella le cogió de la corbata y tiró de él para que sus labios volvieran a juntarse. Se besaron una, dos, tres veces, besos cortos y continuos, y después Rumplestinstkin acarició su pelo, mirándola como si fuera el ángel más hermoso del cielo.

-Te amo.- repitió. No sabía decir otra cosa en ese instante. Quería decir mil, pero sólo salía una, ese constante "te amo" que repitió mientras la abrazaba, hundiendo la nariz en su cabello.

-Rumple…

-¿Si, alma mia?- respondió en un susurro.

-Creo…Que me estoy mareando…- Bella sentía al mundo alrededor suyo dar vueltas sin cesar, y las piernas le flaquearon.

-Ven, querida. Volveremos al hospital.- dijo el señor Gold acompañándola hasta el coche, y sentándola en el asiento del copiloto.

Bella no supo cómo lo hizo, pero se mantuvo consciente hasta que llegaron al hospital. Rumplestinstkin tomó su mano para ayudarla a salir del coche, y subió las escaleras con ella hasta el cuarto.

-¡¿SE PUEDE SABER DÓNDE ANDABA?!- Whale salió del cuarto, horrorizado ante la mala cara de Bella. –Me dijeron que habías salido corriendo esta madrugada, ¡Dios sabe a dónde! ¡He llamado a medio Storybrooke para que salieran en su busca!

-Ha recordado.- comentó el señor Gold antes de entrar a la habitación siguiendo al doctor y a Bella.

-¡Bella!- se oyó entonces por el pasillo, y Ruby apareció corriendo, seguida de toda la familia real. Henry encabezaba la partida. El chico corrió tan rápido como pudo, y se abrazó a la bibliotecaria.

-¡Has recordado!¡Lo sabía!- dijo todo contento.

-Ugh…Henry…- Bella se empezaba a marear de verdad.

-Vamos chico, déjala, estará desfallecida.- Emma agarró al pequeño príncipe por el cuello del abrigo y lo sacó del cuarto arrastrándole.

-No puede recibir visitas ahora, tiene que reposar.-

-Me gustaría quedarme con ella.- sentenció Gold. El doctor Whale se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Miren, hagan lo que quieran!- respondió con un suspiro pesado. La medio loba le puso la mano en el hombro.

-Doctor, tranquilícese. Le prepararé un buen café en "La abuelita". ¿Le parece bien?- dijo Ruby con voz amable. El doctor asintió, y salieron de la habitación.

Bella se echó en la camilla, y Rumplestinstkin se sentó a su lado.

-Estoy…

-¿Agotada?-

-Creo que me voy a desmayar…- La voz de Bella era un murmullo. Gold cogió su mano y le besó los nudillos.

-Duerme querida. Estaré a tu lado.- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, y Bella asintió. Despues cerró los ojos y cayó inconsciente, presa del agotamiento de aquella noche.

Rumplestinstkin no soltó su mano. La mantuvo agarrada todo el tiempo que estuvo allí, hasta que Bella despertara no la soltaría…Se pasó la mano libre por el cabello, y notó que aun tenía la capa de Baelfire al cuello. Sonrió con un deje de tristeza.

-Sólo un poco más Bae. Pronto iré… Lo prometo.-

-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…-

FIN

Es un fin horrendo pero me da exactamente igual! Porque Bella ha recordado, porque ha habido beso final, y porque Chip sigue viva y a salvo en la tienda del señor Gold!

Espero que os anime chicas :_) Todas lo necesitamos.

Besitos

Darkii


End file.
